Sol system
of four planets of the Sol system]] The Sol system (also known as the Terran system) was an inhabited star system located within a stellar cluster. This system was located in Sector 001 (the Sol Sector), a region of space in the Alpha Quadrant. This was the capital system of the United Federation of Planets. Location The Sol system was located less than ninety light years from the Alpha-Beta Quadrant boundary line. ( ; ) Solar System Maps In the late 19th century, the inner system was depicted on a German map of the inner system. (Star Trek: Enterprise, opening credits) In 1996, the Sol system was depicted on a poster in the office where Rain Robinson worked, at the Griffith Observatory. ( ) In 2254, the inner system was depicted on a map of the inner system, which was stored in the library computer. This was one of the records scanned by the Talosians. ( , production art) In 2267, Chart 14A: The Sol System, which was stored in the Enterprise library computer, was a map of the Sol system. This chart was scanned by the probe Nomad in Auxiliary Control. ( , production art) Star Charts In the 2270s, the location of Sol, and its largest planet Jupiter, was labeled on a neighborhood of astronomical objects, which was stored in the Enterprise library computer. This was one of the records scanned by V'Ger. ( , production art) In 2293, the location of Sol was labeled in a map of the Milky Way Galaxy. This map was on a wall of Captain James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , okudagram) In 2364, the location of Sol was labeled in a star chart, which showed the distance of this sun to neighboring stars in light years. This record was stored in the library computer. The Portal of Outpost 63 scanned this record that year. ( , production art) , set a milestone several months after the mission to Qo'noS ("Broken Bow"), by becoming the first Earth ship to travel 90 light years away from the Sol system. In "Star Trek: Into Darkness", Qo'noS was identified as a Beta Quadrant planet.|In a PADD, made for , the Sol system was depicted as being on the boundary line.http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/images/ae990050495ed308f2dddf80cbe72bdc}} File:Ancientstarchart.jpg|The inner system File:Sol system, The Cage.jpg|The inner system File:Earth solar system, The changeling.jpg|"Chart 14A: The Solar System" File:Star chart - Sol, Jupiter, K'ushui.jpg|Sol and nearby astronomical objects File:Spaceflight Chronology starchart 1.jpg|The location of Sol on a star chart File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Sol on "The Explored Galaxy" star chart Physical Characteristics This system consisted of its primary Sol and nine planets. An asteroid belt bifurcated the system into an inner system and outer system. The inner system had four terrestrial planets: , Venus, Earth, and Mars. The outer system had four gas giants and one terrestrial planet. The gas giants were Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. The sole terrestrial planet in the outer system, and outermost planet in the Sol system, was Pluto. ( , , , } Known System Locations *Sol (primary star) ** (Sol I) **Venus (Sol II) **Earth (Sol III) ***Luna (The Moon; moon) ***''see objects in Earth orbit for more.'' **Mars (Sol IV) *** Deimos ***Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards (orbiting drydocks) **Asteroid Belt **Jupiter (Sol V) ***Jupiter Outpost 92 ***Jupiter Station (space station) ***Moons of Jupiter (moons) ****Io (moon) ****Ganymede (moon) **Saturn (Sol VI) ***Mimas (moon) ***Rhea (moon) ***Titan (moon) **Uranus (Sol VII) **Neptune (Sol VIII) ***Triton (moon) **Pluto (Sol IX) ** (comet; crashed into Mars 2155) **Halley's Comet (comet) **1889 V (comet) **1892 III Holmes (comet) **1892 V (comet) **Biela's Komet (comet) **d'Arrest (comet) **De Vico's Komet (comet) **Enke's Komet (comet) **Faye's Komet (comet) **Finley (comet) **Winnecke's Komet (comet) History Approximately five billion years ago, the embroyonic Sol system was created from a nebula consisting of interstellar gas and dust. Over time, gravity contracted and thinned this nebula, with the highest density of gases and dust at the center, which internal pressures ignited by process of fusion reaction, resulting in the birth of Sol. The smaller bodies - planets, moons, asteroids, comets - were formed by the coalescence and cooling of the remaining gases and dust. ( ) Approximately four billion years ago, an ancient species of humaniods injected genetic material into the primoridal soup on Earth. Five hundred million yeas later, life began on Earth. ( ) Approximately sixty-five million years ago, a comet collided with the planet Earth. With this mass extinction event ending the dinosaurian era, mammals rose to prominence. One of those mammalian species, Humans, forged a civilization on their home planet. Starting in the mid-20th century, Humans began the process of exploring and colonizing their home system. By the late 24th century, there were Humans living on Venus - which was being terraformed into a M-class planet, on Luna, on Mars, and on the moons of Jupiter and Saturn. ( ; ; ) In 2371, a microscopic singularity passed through the system and exploded. ( ) The Borg maintained a transwarp conduit with an aperture less than a light year away from Earth. The conduit was collapsed by the USS Voyager in 2378. ( ) In an alternate timeline, all major inhabited planets and colonies in the Sol system were destroyed by the Xindi weapon. This ended when the crew sacrificed themselves to change the future by erasing interspatial parasites from Jonathan Archer, allowing him to remain in command and find and destroy the weapon. ( ) In another alternate timeline, the entire Sol system was destroyed in a temporal explosion when Henry Starling took the timeship ''Aeon from the 20th century to the 29th century without properly calibrating the temporal matrix. This event nearly happened but was stopped when Captain Janeway manually fired a photon torpedo from at the Aeon as it entered the temporal rift, destroying it and killing Starling.'' ( ) Appendices Background information In "Two Days and Two Nights", the , set a milestone several months after its mission to Qo'noS ("Broken Bow"), by becoming the first Earth ship to travel 90 light years away from the Sol system. Qo'noS was identified as a Beta Quadrant planet in "Star Trek: Into Darkness". Deep Space 9's classroom featured a painting of four planets of the Sol system including Earth and Saturn earlier. ( ) The chart naming astronomical objects was from the Star Fleet Technical Manual. The chart naming stars within 20 light years of Sol was drawn by Rick Sternbach for the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology in the late 1970s. Found on page 77, this chart showed Earth commercial and exploration routes after the use of warp drive began. Sol was a stop on the Alpha Centauri-Epsilon Eridani commerical route. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (Pg. 19), although the Sol system is located in the exact corner of the sector and was thus divided equally among all eight sectors, it is considered to be in Sector 001 for purposes of celestial navigation. Similarity, while the Sol system is divided equally between the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, it is considered to be part of the Alpha Quadrant. According to The Worlds of the Federation, there was a tenth planet beyond Pluto. Apocrypha The real-world debate on the status of Pluto as a planet was referenced in the novel Before Dishonor. External links * * cs:Sluneční soustava de:Sol-System es:Sistema Solar fr:Système de Sol it:Sistema Sol ja:太陽系 nl:Sol systeem ru:Солнечная система Category:Star systems